


these fragile bodies of touch and taste

by lazulisong



Series: mdzs [4]
Category: Founder of Diabolism
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: Lan Wangji knows that Wei Ying is awake by the way he shifts and shudders around him, luxurious and sweet.





	1. the pill

**Author's Note:**

> okay like so basically this fic is a pill and then some candy lmao PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER thanks I love you drink a water

All right, kids, I've thought about this for a couple days and I'm still pretty upset about it. The last time I posted a fic I got a couple of comments asking for a sequel and also -- more irritatingly -- some comments asking why there wasn't porn. (The fic was omegaverse, but rated T, so there was no way it could have been expected to be explicit.) This isn't even the first time I've heard it, since I don't like writing smut, but I do like writing emotional situations.

(Do NOT go looking for the comment and dogpile, I will kick your ass.)

Now, there is, as the poet says, a lot to unpack, so I'm going to lay it out. After you read it there's a pornlet for your patience :). Ready? Okay.

FIRST OFF:

  * It's gross to complain that you wanted porn but didn't get it. Full stop. You don't know who you're asking. They could be twelve. They could think writing porn is boring and stupid. They could (god protect them!) have trauma about it.
  * It's gross to pressure people to engage in an intimate or sexual activity. Full stop again. If you don't think writing smutty fanfic falls under that, I suggest you try writing some for yourself.
  * It's also gross to ask people why they won't write porn. It's none of your fucking business and you need to stay in your fucking lane, which is the lane where you either read, possibly comment or kudos, or realize it's not for you and use the back button.
  * **_NOBODY needs to explain or justify any writing choice they make, ever._** I've said this before, but _the only responsibility a creator has is to be true to their art and tag their shit_.
  * It is NEVER okay to complain to the writer that they did not cater to your specific tastes. If you expect me to write to spec, well, you can go on Tumblr or Twitter and Find More Details There but if it's posted on AO3, it's noncommercial, done for the love of a canon, and I will not pay attention to someone I don't know on the internet saying I should have written it in a different way.
  * There are approximately 2000000000 fics on AO3 labeled M or E and frankly complaining that a T rated fic -- which is clearly labeled on the tag set! -- doesn't have explicit content is a bit silly. You can filter for M and E rated fic! I guarantee there are 500000 people on AO3 who love writing smutty fanfic, and would be delighted to take a prompt.
  * Smut is a privilege, not a right, and by God _I will write gen omegaverse from here until the apocalypse_ if you try me any further.



SECOND OFF:

I'm not the first person to say this and I'm not going to be the last, but it's extremely disheartening to write something -- and in this case I spent three months of effort on it -- and immediately get demands for more, immediately. I understand this often comes from a place of enthusiasm for a story, and I appreciate it. But my babes, my angels, my dudes, I am a grown ass person with a forty-hour-a-week job, depression, and insomnia. I can't tell you how fucking discouraging it is to either get demands for more like I'm some sort of fic vending machine you're trying to shake, or to have people say "it was great but I wanted thus and thus." I have had dreams about fic I'm writing. I have woken up in the middle of the night and worried over single words. I have spent hours staring at a screen and growling at my family for trying to talk to me. Writing is work. Writing is hard work. Don't fucking disrespect that, thanks.

IN CONCLUSION:

I am an Old and my skin is like a rhino and I lost my last fuck a long time ago and I'm fine telling people to tell people to go to hell, but if you do this? You need to stop and take a hard look at your choices.

To everybody else -- and I have so many readers whom I love and appreciate very much! -- thank you for loving my stories and supporting me! Have a lovely summer and I'll see you soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit that next chapter button for some lan wangji being freaky lmao


	2. the candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lan wangji loves it, every second of wei ying curling closer, demanding what he wants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading the rant in chapter one, here is a porn for u

Lan Wangji knows that Wei Ying is awake by the way he shifts and shudders around him, luxurious and sweet. Lan Wangji breathes through it, trying to keep calm. He wants to move but more than that he loves this: Wei Ying cuddlesome and yielding, hot and wet around his cock, nestled up against him like he wants to sink into Lan Wangji's skin as much as Lan Wangji wants to pull him there. He presses a kiss against Wei Ying's neck and Wei Ying moves even closer, if possible.

"Mm," says Wei Ying, grinding down. "Ah. You're so dirty, Lan Zhan."

Lan Wangji bites softly down on Wei Ying's neck, adding another shade to the mark Wei Ying always carries so proudly. "Mm?" he says.

"Putting me on your cock like this, defenseless," sighs Wei Ying, his body rippling around Lan Wangji's cock. Lan Wangji bites his neck again, harder than he means to, but Wei Ying only moans, pleased. "Did you want me so bad? Taking me while I was asleep, after you loved me so much last night? Mmm, did you know I wouldn't mind?"

"Shameless," whispers Lan Wangji, into Wei Ying's ear. The tender hollow behind Wei Ying's ear looks so lonely, unkissed, that Lan Wangji drops one there, open-mouthed. Wei Ying clenches around him and makes a sweet sound, his fingers biting into Lan Wangji's shoulders. 

"Always," agrees Wei Ying. "Ah, ah, you feel so good, ah--"

"So shameless," says Lan Wangji, driven to eloquence. "I was going to let you sleep but you got up, you said you were so cold and empty --" The image rises in his mind again, Wei Ying barely covered by Lan Wangji's under robe, crawling into his lap. He'd nuzzled up, complaining coquettishly that Lan Wangji had dared leave him alone in bed, that Lan Wangji owed him for making him so needy.

Lan Wangji had gotten up early to mark papers, but what could he do with Wei Ying so sleepy, so lovely? He had to let Wei Ying slide onto his cock. He had to listen to the sound Wei Ying made, half purr, half moan, all satisfaction, as he sank down to the root of Lan Wangji's cock and cuddled up close. Had to press kisses to his face and his sweet throat, had to let him wrap his arms around Lan Wangji's neck and go back to sleep, his body a hot, beautiful tightness around Lan Wangji. 

"I'm always so empty without you," sighs Wei Ying, his head dropping to Lan Wangji's shoulder. He's still so sleepy, so yielding, that it takes all of Lan Wangji's control not to push him over onto the surface of the bed and take what he wants, just drive himself over and over again into the lovely welcome of Wei Wuxian's body. He wants to hear him moan, force him to even more shamelessness. He wants to make Wei Ying beg him to stop again. He wants him to cry because it's much, driven past his obscene words into pure sensation. He's so hungry for him. He's spent so long starving the for the sound of his voice, the scent of his hair, the silk of his skin against Lan Wangji's skin, the press of his lips against his. He wants to eat him up, he loves him so much.

Instead he takes a long drink of Wei Ying's mouth, parted for him, Wei Ying's tongue moving against his with lazy pleasure. 

"Spoiled," he murmurs against Wei Ying's lips. Wei Ying lets him mouth down his chin, down his throat, lipping against his neck and sucking another mark against his collarbone.

"Who spoiled me," whispers Wei Ying. "Who made me so shameless. Who -- ah! -- made me want so much." He grinds down again and catches his breath as Lan Wangji's cock slides against his sweet spot. "Ah, ah, who made me such a slut?" 

Lan Wangji bites another mark onto Wei Ying's shoulder, softly, making Wei Ying shudder and clench around him.

"It was you, wasn't it," says Wei Ying. He finally opens his eyes a little. Lan Wangji somehow gets even harder at the hot look Wei Ying gives him. 

"It was me," agrees Lan Wangji, sliding his hand toward Wei Ying's cock. His other hand cups Wei Ying's ass, squeezing over a bruise he'd left the night before.

"Mmm," says Wei Ying, his voice low with pleasure. "Ah, it's so early, you're so mean to wake me up."

"My fault," says Lan Wangji. He can't help but give Wei Ying a slow, deep thrust or two, just for the pleasure of moving in Wei Ying's body.

"You're so cruel," says Wei Ying, shivering. "I want to go back to sleep, Lan Zhan."

Lan Zhan wants to tip Wei Ying over and fuck him, hard, until he cries and begs for mercy, until his eyes are hazy and all he can think about is Lan Wangji. He wants to feel him clench around him. He wants him shuddering beneath him. He wants to fuck an orgasm out of Wei Ying, and then another one, until Wei Ying can't do anything but let him take what he needs. 

But this is good too: Wei Ying so soft and sweet, spoiled, with the smell of his skin rising up around Lan Wangji. "Then sleep." He braces himself and makes to pull out of Wei Ying, but Wei Ying digs his fingers in to Lan Wangji's shoulders again, in a way that makes Lan Wangji have to breathe in deep, in and out.

"No," says Wei Ying, nuzzling up to Lan Wangji. "Wanna stay here."

"All right," says Lan Wangji. This is good. This is so good. This is everything he never dared to dream of.

Wei Ying yawns. His warm breath caresses Lan Wangji's skin and for a second Lan Wangji thinks his heart will burst open, exploding from the pressure of all the love he has for Wei Ying. "Promise," Wei Ying says sleepily. "Fuck me awake. Later. Mm. Love you."

"Love you," whispers Lan Wangji. Wei Ying sighs again, and his body relaxes against Lan Wangji. Later, when it's closer to day, he'll do what Wei Ying said and fuck him awake, slow at first, and then hard, hard enough to make Wei Ying lose control and make all the sweet sounds Lan Wangji's spent years wishing to hear.

For now, this is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lan wangji wanna fucc (♥ω♥*)
> 
>  
> 
> \-- MEG DID U JUST WRITE 1000 WORDS OF SMUT TO PROVE U CAN WRITE IT U JUST DONT WANNA  
> \-- :| fite me
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, comment or not comment, kudos or not kudos, all is as the spirit leads and the spoons allow ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
